Lady of Squad 13
by Faith's Eternal Melody
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the strangest character insursion I am every gonna type unless I'm bored and wanna do something funny. Renji, Izuru, and Shuuhei all turn into girls thanks to a mystirous 'Lady of Squad 13'. RenjixIzuru, ShiranoxToushiro. Deal with it Shiro fans.</html>
1. The Curse of Renji Ignorance

_**OK, It's late at night and I felt like doing this since it's been on my mind for over a year now... So, here it goes and forgive my spelling and grammar errors, I'm not using Microsoft word (which has error check), I'm using WordPad, so... yeah...**_

"H- hello, I'm (1) Shirano Konajiro. I- it's nice to met you, C- captain Kurotsuchi." A young , black ponytail haired girl stuttered shyly. She felt the black choker around her neck get tighter and the cross attached to a chain on said choker hit her chest with every breath.

The strange white faced man turned his head slightly to make eye contact. As soon as he did so, the girl turned her head the side, trying to avoid his gaze. She was frightened of his since the day she hear about the Captain and his strange experiments, she didn't want to be in the 13th squad, but she was and because of it she was forced to join the Department of Research and Development. Damn her brain for being smart!

"Is something wrong girl?" The man asked grabbing her chin to make her look at him. "How disrespectful to not met the eyes of your superior when you take to them. You should be punished." The girl flinched and closed her eyes tightly. Fearing ever second the freak was close to her.

"Please don't... Captain, please." She begged quietly. She wanted to become a Captain herself, she was strong enough and smart enough and she had achieved Banki. But, it seemed she had enemy's in high places.

"And why not? And answer quickly my dear." He said with that sinister smile that frightened her the most. "I- I have countless scares a- all over my b- body that have never b- been tended to, t- they're unsightly and dist- disturbing to most."

"Scares, how strange for someone with your power and skill to have such things. If they're unattended, why don't you let m-,"

"No!" the girl slapped the Captains head away and ran. 'It's unfair, I deserved that position as Captain. And instead, I'm sent to be this freaks slave for the rest of my life. I won't have it!' she though. Shirou stopped short to the 9th division meeting building to catch her breath.

"Hey, are you alright?" a seemingly kind voice asked lightly from behind her. Shirano turned quickly to find a tall man with black hair, dark eyes, claw marks down is left eye, and a 69 tattooed on his right cheek. He rave haired girl know who the man was and gave a soft smile at the comfort his presence brought her.

"Yes... just a bit... tied from... running." she responded between breaths. The man started for a while, waiting for the mysterious girl to catch her breath before he asked another question. The girl regained her composer and turned to face the vice- captain. After doing so, she blushed and looked down like a normal shygirl. She had hear of the vice- captain before but, she never know he was so good looking.

"What division, miss?" he asked as he walked closer to the girl. "13th... b- but I'm not going to be there f- for long."

"Oh? And you not?"

"I- I'm going to talk to the Captain- Commander and hopefully become Captain m- myself."

"High hopes for such a delicate- looking woman." He said, stopping just short of 12 inches in front of her. ' Oh man he's to close! Say calm Shirano, don't blush, wait... did he just call me delicate?' She lifted her head with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, I'm delicate, am I?" as asked with a cruel giggle in her voice. "Some men have tolled me that I look as beautiful as a doll, but I asure you. I'm no breakible china doll, nor a sanit, Shuuhei Hisagi." He girl mocked, standing on point (only reaching his shoulders) to seem intimidating.

The man starred down at her for about 15 minutes until another pear of male voice shouted from across the lot. The girl turned her head and sunk down to her original size of 4'5 as the crimson haired man and a blond approached her.

"Hey, kid. Stop buggin' vice- captain Hisagi. He's got work to do, now run on back home." the redhead commanded, as if he thought she was some push- over. 'Kid! Oh, that is it your pale, red haired, tattooed, idiotic clown!'

"Renji!" the blond man behind the now named 'Renji' screamed as he looked at his friend the back to the so called 'kid' several times. He softly chanted so incitation that ended in the words 'dneheromoc reven lduoc uoy gnith eno eht won ruoy, sretho fo niap eht wonk won llahs uoy' the girl ran off with tears in her eyes.

"I wonder what that was all about." Renji questioned. The blue eyed man stepped to the other side of the redhead to face him and slapped him.

"Hey, what the hell Izu?"

"You so cruel Renji! Don't you have any feelings, sympathy, or respect for anyone other then yourself?"

The redhead sighed, grabbing the blond by his wrist and pulling him into his embrace. Shuuhei started blankly in the direction where the Shirano took off, paying no attention to the others cussing, calling each other names, and eventually making out to apologize. The sun was setting and Shuuhei knouted the girl stopped short of the large door leading out to the other road of Soul Socity and turned back, sarrow and regrate painted her feachers. 'Such a beautiful sunset', he thought, 'she looks lovely in the bright colors of the sky. I'm sorry,(2) Lady of Squad 13.' the sun set, endding the Shirano's embarisment as she walked to her friend (3) Kokoro's home in the 8th divition.

_**Ok, now time to explan the numbers.**_

_**(1) Shirano Konajiro is basically a cross between 'Cross-dressing Ciel' for 'Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji' and 'Shy Yuki' from the move 'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumyia' and she possess strange powers that isn't expand until later (remember the last words of the incantation)**_

_**(2) Shuuhei didn't know her name so he gave her the nickname 'Lady of squad 13' which does fit her well currently (Haha, you don't know what I have in mind).**_

_**(3) Kokoro is a song by Rin Kagamen of Vocailod and it means 'heart' so I thought having a friend named 'Kokoro' would give you an indication of her personality.**_


	2. Forshadowing!

When the sun had finily set, Renji and Izuru took of somepleace, leaving Shuuehi with his thoughts as he walked to his home in the 9th divition. '_I wonder what she's gonna do to Renji when she see's him again.' _Shuuhei couldn't help but laugh at the thought of his redhead friend geting his ass kicked by a migit.

_*~__at Kokoro's place..._

"Something's wrong. Ever since you came here, you've been moppy. What is it Shirano?" Kokoro asked, concrened at her friend who was poking at her sushi and wasabi. Kokoro was a sencible person with a kind heart, or so she seemed. With he crystile blue eyes, long pure light- colored blond hair, doll pale skin, light pink lips, she was perfict except that she was 6'3.

"I... hey, you remeber when we were young, back before Kankaro died?" the split personality shorty asked bluntly. "Well, thats pretty far back (1) Shi- Shi. But yeah, why?"

"I met someone today... alot like Kankaro, he wasn't just looking through me like everyone else. He was kind... he seemed to care what I said."

The blond turned to her friend slightly, while still washing dishes. "That's nice Shi- Shi, you think he loves you just like (2) Ro did too."

"I- I didn't say anything like that Kokoro! I just... I do kinda wish that was the case..." the raven girl sighed as she contiued, "He loves that blond guy... Kira, Izuru Kira." she finshed.

The blond grabed her guest's plate and set it the corner of the room. Soon after, a small kitten came around the corner from the living room and begain to eat. "You weren't going to eat the reast anyway. Not when your like this. Now, come, it's late." the blue eyed girl becaned with her finger as she lead her friend to the guest room and once Shirano's head hit the pillow, she was out. Kokoro was the same, but in her own room.

_*~__the next morning with Renji..._

Renji opened his eyes only half way, not suspecting a thing was wrong other then him waking up alone. Usually, his lover was sleeping cuddled up on his cheast, naked. Still half asleep, he sat up to look at his alarm clock which hadn't gone off yet and read 3:02. Emidetly after, there was pounding on the door and a frantice voice.

"Renji! Renji! Open up, please! Before someone see's me, please!" The voice shouted as the pounding contiued.

Renji got up and when to open the, still only half naked (in his boxers). He opened the door finale and saw a big cheasted, blond, blue eyed girl near tears with her arms in the air, ready to pound on the door.

"Renji? Not you too!" the girl screamed as she ran into the redheads arms, causing him to look down and fined that he had a large womens cheast. "W- what? W- who are you?" the 6th vice- captain yelled. The blond let Renji go and closed the door, turning to Renji and asking him to be a bit quieter. Grabbing the strangers arm and pulling her to the back of Renji's house, into his bedroom.

"Alright," Renji started as he handed a box of cleanex to the blond, who took it and thanked him." tell me who you are and whats wrong, miss."

"Y- you don't reconize me Ren- Ren? It's me, Izu and incase you haven't knowtest, I turned into a girl, just like you." Renji stated blankly at the blond for several minutes, starting to to knowtest the simolarities in this girl and his lover. It dawnd on him after he rememberd that no one knew that Izuru called him 'Ren- Ren' and no one ever dared to give him such a cute nickname.

Renji grabbed Izuru and pulled her close, holding her tight. "Izu, you look so cute as a girl. It turns me on." he mummbled into his new found 'girlfriends' ear as she reached and groped her ass.

"R- Renji... I... I don't know h- how this will work." Izuru stutterd and Renji stopped and pulled away to get the full view of his lover. "What do you mean, Izu?"

"Your a girl too, you know." the genderbent male smiling slightly and reaching out to grop Renji's large boobs. Renji gasped and blushed, more suprized that Izuru was so bold at touching her. "Your boobs are almost as big as Rangiku's." she commented as she brushed over her bare nipples, causing the redhead flinched.

"Your not to b- bad yourself, sexy." Renji commented as he takled the blond, locking lips insintly in a deep, pasionit, longing kiss. They didn't break for air until they heard pounding on the door and a frantice voice like before.

"_Da sha vo_?" Renji commented as she walked to the door, with a horny Izuru following behind. Opening the door once again as a raven haird girl ran through the door and ran into the blond. Renji turned just as the girl looked up to look into Izuru's eyes. "S- Shuuhei? That you?" she asked nerviously.

"Yeah Izuru, it's me. I thought I'd find you here." the girl mummbled into her hakima. Shuuhei turned to Renji and blushed instintly.

"What?" the redhead asked. "Your... your boobs are huge, i- it's unfair..." she replyed as she covered her own semi- flat cheast. "I think you look cute, Shuuhei." Izuru commented as she came up from behind and groped Shuuhei. "Renji and I were in the middle of doing something, would you like to join us, sexy?" she asked, pulling on the raven's nipples casing her to gasp and grab the blonds hand to make her stop, but only made her pull harder.

"N- no, stop! L- let go!" Right then, Renji grabbed the blond and pulled her away from the other. "Izuru..." her tone harsh and she lead the blond down the hall and pushed her in to the nearby bathroom. "Don't do that, finish yourself off."

They waited a good hour before Izuru came out of the bathroom smiling. "We should go to work." Shuuhei commented.

"What? You mean looking like this?" The gender bent red head asked, slightly amused at the thought. _'If anyone sees me- no, us, like this, we're scrowed!' _

"Of corse I mean like this, and I know what your thinking. Izuru will probibly be attacked."

"T- that's right. She's easy on the eyes."

"She? Are you refuring to me as a girl?" Izuru asked pointing to herself. "Yes, was are women, incase you didn't knowtes (which i dout)"

_'There goes our rep.'s._' Renji thought with a frown as Shuuhei and Izuru fought over the correct speach. Today was gonna suck.

1) Shirano's nickname.

2) Kankaro's nickname.


End file.
